1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mail sending and receiving system and a communication terminal which has a mail sending and receiving function.
2. Description of Related Art
Disclosed is such a system that an advertisement to be distributed and a selection condition of a customer segment as a target of the advertisement and distribution time are inputted to an advertisement sending apparatus, and the advertisement sending apparatus selects target persons with reference to customer information data base, and searches telephone numbers thereof, and distributes the advertisement via mail to selected target persons when the predetermined distribution time comes (e.g., see, JP-A-2002-133270(patent document 1), page 2, FIG. 2).
Also, there is such an electric mail management method that, in order to have a receiver spot a message which is closer to time limit than others, attribute information such as level of urgency and the like is added to the mail at the sender side, and when a certain period has passed, the level of urgency is gradually changed (e.g., see JP-A-8-8965(patent document 2), pages 3–4, FIG. 4).
For example, there is such a case that a discount advertisement is advertised with changing a discount rate, a target product and the like in response to time. Also, it is possible to improve usability if it becomes possible for a mail author to change a mail display content at a mail receiving side, in response to not only the time but also other conditions such as the number of times of opening a mail.
In the system which was described in the patent document 1, in case that a plurality of advertisements are distributed at staggered timings of distributions, mails have to be sent in a plurality of times separately by grouping the mails. Also, there is such a problem that, in case that a portable telephone at a receiving side is in a no service area at distribution time, an advertisement cannot be distributed timely. In contrast, the method, which is described in the patent document 2, can automatically change attribute information such as the level of urgency and the like at a receiver side, but there is no provision to change and display a message itself.